


Lost Boys

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Chris accompanies Isaac to London to visit Jackson





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> veronicascheryll said: also chris/isaac/jackson is my lifeblood, i'd literally die for this
> 
> No dying necessary! This ship intrigued me, and I just hope that you enjoy what the muse came up with for them! <3

 

“I want in.”

“In what?”

“Seriously?” Jackson arches a brow and gives Isaac a look that questions his intelligence.

Chris can’t help smiling slightly because it reminds him of Allison. He waits for the pang of bittersweet that always seems to follow memories of her, but it isn’t nearly as strong as it used to be. Sometimes, he thinks maybe it’s because of Isaac, that having him around helps him feel connected to a part of Allison that’s still here. Or maybe three years is enough time that the grief isn’t so overwhelming, and the good thoughts can happen without guilt or heartache.

It’s probably a combination of the two.

“You’re not making any sense,” Isaac mutters, giving Jackson a look of his own. His look seems to indicate that Jackson is a pain in the ass and that he’s questioning his decision to come to London for a visit.

While Chris can’t deny the first part, Jackson _is_ a pain in the ass, he knows Isaac’s glad they came across the Channel for a visit. That much is obvious with the way they’ve been sniffing each other and bonding in a werewolf way that he doesn’t quite understand. They’re from the same pack, but their alpha isn’t even an alpha anymore, and they’re the only ones still alive. They’re lost boys, omegas without a pack, and Chris wonders when he reached a point where he felt sorry for those without a strong pack instead of cautious regarding their ability to remain in control.

It happened before Beacon Hills. He’d been having doubts when they moved there, been questioning his father and sister in a way that had shaken him, and he sometimes wishes he’d been more determined to get answers. If he had, maybe Victoria would still be alive. Maybe he’d still be able to see Allison’s smiling face at breakfast every day. There’s enough guilt on his conscious that he doesn’t take responsibility for losing them, but he knows things would have turned out different if he’d been stronger. If he’d been loyal to himself instead of a family tradition.

When he realizes it’s quiet, he blinks, pulling himself out of his maudlin thoughts and looking at the boys. No, not boys. Young men. They’re twenty, after all, so no longer teenagers. They’re still young, though. Innocent in a way despite the horrors and loss they’ve both endured in their short lives. They’ve both been to hell and back, and he can respect the fight to survive they both possess.

“You smell sour,” Isaac says, frowning at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“Obviously nothing good, dumbass,” Jackson drawls, rolling his eyes at Isaac before focusing on Chris. “Getting lost in the past is fucking stupid, you know? Especially when you’ve got all this in your present.”

“All what?” Chris asks, frowning slightly because he doesn’t understand Jackson’s hand motion.

“Me,” Isaac says firmly, glaring at Jackson. “You’ve got me, Chris.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Chris snorts and runs his fingers through his hair. “Always swore I’d never get mixed up with wolves, and here I’ve practically adopted one. Allison’d be happy to know we’ve got each other, you know?”

“Wait,” Jackson interrupts, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. “Are you telling me, he doesn’t even know?”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Isaac’s glare now includes a flash of yellow eyes that has Chris sitting up straighter.

Jackson laughs. “Oh, man. That’s rich. Trust you to pine like a pathetic puppy wanting any scraps instead of manning up and asking for what you really want.”

“I wouldn’t be talking about not manning up if I were you,” Isaac growls, eyes now more yellow than not as he keeps looking at Chris before glaring at Jackson. “Running away to London with your tail between your knees isn’t brave.”

“Yeah, well, _our_ alpha didn’t want me, Isaac.” Jackson’s words are bitter, a slight sting to them that makes Chris realize the kid’s been carrying that around for a while. “I only got bit because he hoped it’d kill me. And, when it didn’t, it turned me into that…that…monster that he still wanted to kill. I didn’t get pack meetings and bonding, _Isaac_. I got puppet mastered into killing a bunch of people and then abandoned.”

“Enough,” Chris says firmly, sliding out of the chair he’s sitting in and walking towards the boys. He reaches out and squeezes Jackson’s neck, relieved when the bright blue starts to fade to human blue. “Derek made some mistakes, God knows he did, but he’d never have turned someone with an intent of them dying. I don’t know everything that happened during that time, but I can promise you that much. You aren’t one of his mistakes, Jackson.”

Before Chris realizes what his intention is, Jackson is suddenly pushing into his personal space. He stumbles back a step or two in surprise, reaching out to steady the kid and himself, and that’s when wet lips press against his. He freezes at the first contact, eyes widening as Jackson _kisses_ him. There’s a hand on his hips, and another on his ass, and it takes that one squeezing hard for Chris’ brain to catch up on what’s going on.

As gently as possible, he pushes Jackson away, his lips still tingling from the firm, wet kiss. Jackson looks defiant, but there’s a hint of vulnerability there, too, that lets Chris know he’s going to have to be careful. He glances at Isaac for some assistance, but Isaac is practically shaking with rage, eyes flashing yellow, and then he’s pouncing. Only, he isn’t attacking Jackson. He’s knocking Chris back against the chair and kissing him.

There’s a desperateness to it, and Chris tries to push him away because, fuck, this is so wrong, but Isaac makes a wounded noise that he can’t quite forgive himself for causing. That moment of hesitation is all Isaac needs to press closer, to lick at his lips and lift him up, carrying him to the couch beside where Jackson is sitting. Chris shouldn’t be turned on by the fact Isaac is taller than him, that he can carry him like he weighs nothing, but, God help him, he _is_.

There are hands on his chest, on his hips, fumbling with the waist of his jeans. And Chris should put a stop to this. Should remind them they’re half his age, that he’s supposed to be looking out for them not taking advantage, but Isaac’s getting more confident the longer Chris lets it continue, and there are too many hands touching him for Jackson to not also be participating.

“You need to share,” Jackson growls softly, pulling Isaac away before smirking at Chris. “You know, I thought you two were already fucking. He’s been scenting you, making sure any wolf around knows he owns you, but he’s just a pathetic loser who’s been too scared to make a move. Glad I could be a good pack brother and help him along, but I want in.”

“Quit talking and just kiss him before he gets all moralistic on us and makes us stop,” Isaac mutters, looking at Chris as his eyes widen. “Not that we’d ever force you, Chris. If you don’t want it…we’ll stop.”

“Before you make that decision, my turn,” Jackson says, leaning in and kissing Chris slowly, totally pulling out all the stops in an attempt to seduce him into being willing.

He’s not stupid. They’re werewolves. They know he’s turned on, the stench of want is probably awful, and he’s half-hard just from having these two pretty boys bickering over who gets to have him. Like he’s some kind of desirable prize instead of a broken, used up, shell of a man. When Jackson pulls back, his face is flushed, his lips are wet and plump, and Chris rolls his hips up to press against the hands on his jeans because his cock is twitching at the thought of that mouth on it.

They’re both staring at him now, nostrils flaring, knowing looks in their eyes, and Chris can’t help but groan and rub his hand over his face. “What is this, boys? Some kind of pity fuck? Or something convenient? Or what?”

“Isaac’s bragged about having you helping him deal with everything for years,” Jackson says. “Sending me texts about Chris this or Chris that, and I knew he had a thing for you. That’s obvious to anyone except dangerous hunters, it seems—“ he smirks at that while giving Chris a pointed look “—but I realized you had a thing for him, too, during your visit this week. I wanted in because you’re hot as fuck and you’ve got this…I don’t know. You make me feel calm and in control with just a look. And I haven’t really felt like that. Not since I was bitten. I want to hang onto it.”

“He’s just jealous and can’t stand someone having something he wants.” Isaac smiles as he says it, just a small smile but enough of one for Chris to know he’s teasing Jackson. “He’s been that way for years. Got pissed about losing his best friend to Scott back in second grade so he went after Lydia when Stiles started rambling about his crush during middle school. I was neighbors with the prick for years, after all.”

“Don’t talk about McCall,” Jackson mutters, not denying anything Isaac said. “And I didn’t date Lydia because of _Stiles_. He might have been why I asked her out, but I dated her because we were popular and needed each other in ways no one else really understood. Now, can we stop the talking and get back to the sex? I’m losing my hard-on the longer you sit here yacking.”

Isaac leans over and kisses Jackson. It’s a rough kiss, one that has Chris hardening up just watching them. It’s almost like watching live porn, especially considering how fucking _pretty_ they both are. He sees a flash of fangs before they’re biting and kissing, a reminder that they’re pretty but also dangerous. And, for some unknown reason, they both seem to want him.

This probably isn’t how Allison would want him looking after her friends, but he’s never claimed to be a good man. Honorable, sure, he tries for that, but good isn’t something that suits a man in his profession. They’re both needy, in their own way, and he knows about the insecurities, the need to belong and to be wanted, and that’s the reason he’s hesitating at all. There’s a line between doing what you want to be happy, living for the moment and enjoying life as it happens, and between unknowingly taking advantage of two lost boys who are looking for someone to love them.

When Isaac’s lips press against his again, Chris sighs into the kiss before he reaches up, tangling his fingers in soft hair, and returns the kiss. Jackson is kissing his neck, and there are hands on his jeans, unfastening them and shoving them down, but Chris isn’t sure which one is trying to get him naked.

He licks into Isaac’s mouth, reaching with his other hand to find Jackson, pulling him closer and kissing him as Isaac rubs his face against Chris’ jaw. He’s made his decision, and there’s a tension that seems to just fade away when they realize he’s doing it, that he’s going to try this out with them despite the many reasons he probably shouldn’t.

It’s a line that he’s going to be careful not to cross because he’s not strong enough to refuse what they’re offering. Not when he’s broken and more than a little lost himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
